Saving My Future
by Italianmommy8907
Summary: The Imprints get transported back to the past.  What will they do when they find out that they are stuck there for good.  What will they do to change their lives, or will they just leave it be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>My name is Samantha Uley. I'm seventeen years old.<p>

My father is Sam Uley, and my mother was Emily Uley.

That's right, was. She died when I was one.

She was killed by a vampire, named Aro.

He was the leader of the Volturi. He decided he had had enough of the treaty and wanted to shed some blood.

The rest of my life was really hard. My dad remarried and I didn't like his new wife.

I ran to my Aunt Rachel's house, and cried my eyes out. she smiled and said that it would be ok.

I didn't believe her. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. Uncle Paul came into the room and spoke.

"It's not like you can change the past." he said. "You just need to accept your future." he finished. I sighed.

I guess he was right. I headed home to see my dad and Tanya sitting on the porch.

I didn't say anything to them, I just walked up the stairs and into my room.

I sat at my desk and started to do my homework. As I was doing my homework, my book fell off the desk.

I went to pick it up, but when I saw what page it feel open to, I felt like the fates had graced me with honey.

I picked the book up, and started working on my project.

* * *

><p>Tanya Uley's P.O.V.<p>

"I just don't get it. What did I do to her, to make me so mad at her." I said.

Sam chuckled. "It's not you, I think that she just wants to miss her mom, even though she's never met her." he said.

I nodded. "Do you think she's going to be mad about the tribal bond between us?" I asked. Sam sighed.

"I am thankful you have a bond placed on all you imprints. Binding you all together will protect you, that way, if something happens to one of you, you can all help each other out." he said.

I sighed. "At first, I didn't understand the process, but I finally got it, after reading the whole library." I said. Sam smiled. "That's my girl." he said. I smiled.

"Maybe things will work out. The other imprints think the bond is a good idea, I'm sure Samantha will too." I said. Sam smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go on patrol, you just relax and I'll be back in a bit." he said. Sam then got, kissed me goodbye, which was a really good goodbye kiss, and then left for patrol.

I smiled as my husband left to go do his duties. I walked inside and started to make some tea. I thought about what Sam had said. He was happy that the imprints were bonded.

I had not bonded Samantha with us, because I had not wanted to pressure her.

Being bonded ment that if something bad happened to one of us, we would automatically be transported to that person.

It would not harm our bodies, just make us know what was going on with each other, almost like a werewolf was with his own imprint.

The girls and I had talked about it, and we thought it was best, considering that the guys would not always be around to help us.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It was six at night. The girls would be getting here any minuet. About ten minuets later, there was a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened it.

There stood,

Kim Cameron, Jared's Imprint, and wife,

Sarah Call, Embry's Imprint, and wife,

Clair Ateara, Quil's Imprint, and wife,

Rachel Lahote, Paul's Imprint, and wife,

and Renesmee Black, Jacob's imprint, and wife.

"Hi girls, here for our girly hang out time?" I asked. The women nodded.

"I think that my house has too much grump in it." said Rachel. We all laughed, because we all knew how rough Paul could be.

I smiled. "Ok girls, so our men are on patrol and Samantha is upstairs, doing homework, so want to watch a movie?" I asked.

The women nodded and we settled in to watch The Backup Plan. By the end of the movie, we were all crying and happy about the ending and how we knew it was going to end.

Suddenly, there was a bang coming from upstairs, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Samantha Uley's P.O.V.<p>

I had finished my project. I looked down at my work. It was brilliant.

I smiled. My plan had to work, it just had to.

I heard My Aunts come into the house, and started watching a movie.

That gave me enought time to prepare. I started reading the manuel.

I had finished the preparations, and my mind was racing.

"Ok, it sayes here, that to make the time machine work, you have to put the people's name's into the machine, and those people will be sent back in time." I said to myself.

I rolled my eyes. What was I thinking. Time travel didn't exist. I sat on bed and started reading a magazine, but the more I read, the more the time machine called to me.

Finally, I gave up and started typing names. I has just finished typing Tanya's name when I dropped the manuel. I went to pick it up, puting my hand on the desk for support, and heard a beep.

I stopped. "What was that?" I asked myself. I looked at the time machine. It was counting down. "Oh no, I didn't put my name in. I must have hit a button.

I knew I had to fix this, but I didn't know how. I rushed through the pages of the manuel. I could not find anything, so I started pressing button after button in hopes I would reverse my deed.

The beeping came close together, and I knew I had made a big mistake.

I noticed a caution sign on the manuel, in really tiny letter. "Great! I should have read that first." I said to myself.

The sign read: _one time use only! Level one is a temporary time travel trip, which will allow the party to see the past and future. Lever two is permanent, and will sent the party back in time, and make that her pemanent time, to where she can change the future._

I gasped.

This was some ridiculous stuff.

Could this really be working. I looked to the machine.

"Dang it! It's on level two." I said to myself. I sighed.

guess my plan had not worked.

There was no turning back now, I just had to wait and see if I would live this though, or if any of us would.

There was a puff of smoke, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 2:

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

I woke up, looking at the sky and a bunch of trees.

I was in the meadow. So was the rest of the girls.

"What happend?" asked Clair. "Hmmm, let me see, I don't know!" yelled Kim

I sighed. "Will you two quit it?" I yelled. Kim and Clair stopped and looked at me.

"Well, we know one thing is for sure, we're not in our time anymore." said Rachel.

I laughed. "Ok miss Einstein, how do you know that?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Rachel smiled.

"Because the house is gone." she said pointing to where my house used to be. I stood up.

"This is bad!" I said with my hands on my head. "No Du!" yelled Sarah. I stopped and looked at her.

"What are we going to do? We're in the middle of nowhere, and we have no clue, what time period we're in." I said.

Renesmee spoke. "Let's go scouting. I'm sure we can figure it out." she said. I smiled. "Hey, look on the bright side, we have a vampire on our side." I said.

The girls laughed and we headed into the woods. We must have walked for hours, until we can to an astonishing sight. Sam Uley's old house.

"Is that?" asked Rachel. I nodded. "Yup!" I replied. "How is this possible?" asked Kim. "I don't know, but we need to find out, before something bad happenes." I said.

The girls nodded. Then a thought hit me. "Let's not use our married names, it might freak them out." I said.

The girls stopped. "I didn't think of that. We get to see our wolf men when they was hot and sexy!" yelled Clair.

The rest of us rolled our eyes. "Clair, you're crazy. let's just not use last names at all." I said. The girls nodded and then I spoke.

"Well, except for you Rachel, they know you. Just you Black." I said. Rachel nodded and we headed to the house.

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V.<p>

We started to walk to the house, and I could have sworn I heard the house go quiet.

"Why don't you go up and knock on the door. " Said Clair. I smiled.

"Yea, throw me to the wolves." I said. Kim giggled as I walked up the front door.

I knocked and bolted to join the girls. "This is so weird. Tanya, you do all the talking." I said.

Tanya gave me a look of pure horror. "Why do I have to?" she asked. I smiled.

"Cause you are the smart one." I said. Tanya looked from me to Clair, and from Clair to Kim, who both nodded their heads in agreement.

Tanya sighed and nodded her head. Just then Sam Uley came to the door. "Can I help you...Rachel?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yea, it's me." I said. Sam smiled. "Why don't you come on in?" he said. Tanya spoke.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she said. "And who might you be?" asked Sam.

"I'm Tanya." she said. Poor Tanya, she must be in agony right now, not being able to kiss her husband at such a scary time. I looked to Sam who stopped and looked at Renesmee.

"You are in the company of one of them?" he asked and started to shake. I sighed. "Sam, relax. She's good. She's a friend." I said.

Sam growled. "Why do I have to be nice, because she's your friend." he said. I sighed. "Well, then I guess we'll be going." I said.

Sam's face went white. "No, no you can stay, I'll make sure the guys behave. We haven't seen you in forever. I thought you were at college. Did you graduate early?" he asked.

I stopped and looked at Tanya who rolled here eyes and spoke. "Yea, she just graduated with honors." she said. Sam smiled. Glad to hear it, so come on in, and I'll introduce you to the gang." he said.

Tanya sighed. "Actually, we need your help." she said. I held my breath in, as did Clair and Kim. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V.<p>

It was official. The chicks in front of me were crazy.

They had lost it. I was about to call Psych Hospital.

"What are you on drugs?" he asked. Rachel smiled.

"No, it's the truth. We are from the future, and we somehow got transported here, to this time. What the date?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's June sixth, and it's the year two thousand and nine." I said. Rachel stopped.

"Wait, that means, I did graduate from college, today!" she said. I took a step back.

The girls were starting to freak me out. Then, a thought came to me. "Ok, I know how you can prove it." I said.

The girl, Tanya, looked at me with annoyed eyes. "How?" she asked. I sighed.

"You can tell me something that's going to happen and then I'll believe you. " I replied.

Tanya looked to Rachel who nodded. Rachel then spoke. "In a matter of seconds, I'm going to drive down this driveway and see you." she said.

I laughed. "But you're standing right here." I said. Rachel smiled. "Yup, ain't that a beauty." she said. I smiled. "Ok, when?" I asked.

Tanya looked at her watch. "Rachel, it passed already, I think that there can only be one of us in each time, and since we are here, then the us that is here, does not exist." she said.

Rachel nodded. "Oh, that way we don't meet ourselves and get people confused." she said. Tanya nodded. I watched in amusement as the girls whispered to each other.

Finally, after what seemed like forever. Tanya spoke. "Turn your T.V. on to channel seven.

In a matter of seconds, the T.V. show is going to be interupted by an emergency news cast saying that the president died." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is going to be good." I said. The girls waited as I walked into the house and turned the T.V. to channel seven. The same show was on, as it always was. I laughed.

These girls were crazy. I started to walk away, but then the channel had static. I looked to the T.V. to see the new message that the president had indeed died.

I stopped. They were telling the truth. I mean, I was a werewolf, and vampires existed too. This could happen.

I walked outside to see the triumphet faces of the girls. "Do you believe us now?" asked Rachel. I nodded.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" asked Tanya. I smiled.

I knew just the place to go to find some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Clair's P.O.V.<p>

We got into the truck with Sam.

"I know a wise man who can help us figure some things out." he said.

I nodded. "Great, so we can get some advice from a wise Voodoo man, that chants, and gets his answers from herbs." I said.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Clair!" they yelled. I shrugged my shoulders. "What, I'm just saying!" I said. Sam chuckled.

"Actually, this Wise man is Billy Black. He will be able to tell us what happened." He said. Rachel smiled.

"I get to see my dad." she said. The car went quiet and Tanya sighed and turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, you can't talk about the future. It could really mess things up, if we want to get back to our time." she said. Sam stiffened.

"What's goin on?" he asked. Rachel looked at me with pleading eyes, and I gave her a reasurring smiled. "Nothing that I can talk about." She said. Sam nodded in understanding.

"I get it, since your from the future, you don't want to effect the outcome of things. "he said. I nodded. "Yup, cause believe me, I like my wolf man just fine!" I said but not before Kim comvered my mouth.

The truck skidded to a stop, and Sam turned to me. "Wolf man?" he asked. I gave him a cheezy grin. "Oop." I said. "Clair!" yelled the girls. "What I miss my husband!" I said.

I couldn't help it. Quil Ateara was the best husband in the wold, and I loved him. I sighed. "I know, I know, don't talk about the future." I said.

Sam just looked at me for a moment and then continued to drive. "So, you're an imprint?" he asked. I smiled. "Yup, we all are!" I said. "Clair!"

I heard being yelled again. "I'm sorry, you know me, I can't keep a secret." I said. The girls rolled their eyes and Sam started to laugh.

"I wonder if when you see the guys in this time if they will imprint on you now?" he asked. The car got quiet. "That's actually a good question." said Kim.

I smiled. "See, my big mouth got us a question!" I said. The girls rolled their eyes and sam chuckled. "We're here." he said.

We piled out of the car, to see the Black house. Renesemm squeeked. "Oh, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see..." but she was cut off when Kim but her hand over her mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence Renesmee!" she said. Renesmee nodded and Kim removed her hand. "Gross, you licked my hand!" she said.

Renesmee smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not hungry, just wanted to get your hand off my mouth." she said. Sam watched the girls in wonder.

"You are all officially crazy." he said. "You know it!" I said. The girls laughed and we headed inside.

* * *

><p>Renesmee's P.O.V.<p>

We walked inside to see that nothing had changed. Everything was exactly the way it was in the future.

"I guess they decided to keep it this way." said Kim. I nodded. "Yup!" I said. Just then Billy black rolled into the room in his wheelchair, followed by Jacob Black.

I smiled at Jacob. He was so handsome, and I missed having him close to me. Jacob stopped and staired at me. Our eyes met, and the world seemed to stop.

I remembered this happening once before. It happened when Jacob imprinted on me, and it seemed he had just imprinted on me again.

"Great! That's just great! Renesmee gets imprinted on, and now we are stuck in this time zone because of it, aren't we!" yelled Clair.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "We don't know that for sure! We still have to talk to Billy, who is right there!" she said pointing to Billy. Billy smiled.

"Well girls, I heard the legends, but I didn't think they were true until now. Have a seat and I'll tell you the legends. Billy Began.

_"It's said that there will be a child who was foolish and made a mistake of her own free will. She will send her enemy to a time unknown. Because the enemy was boned with others, they were all sent with the enemy. They will not go back to their time, but must live their lives here, forever, to live happily and maybe change their futures and the futures of others to benefit the world." he said._

I smiled. "Well, now we know that your demon child did this!" I yelled at Tanya.

"She's not even mine, well she is, but I didn't give birth to her, Emily did!" She yelled.

Sam stopped and paled. "What are you talking about!" he said. I stopped.

"Oops." said Tanya. I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"The damage is already done, so I guess we should just tell them, besides, the legend said we could change the future for ourselves and for others to benefit the world. Just don't tell him about...you know" I said.

Tanya smiled. "Ok then, well Sam, You and Emily have a demon child! Her name is Samantha and she hates me, so she is the one who sent me back here to this time, but you see we, the imprints of the La Push Pack have decided to be bonded, in case of an emergency.

It seemed to work." she said.

Rachel laughed.

"I'll say it did." said Kim.

I smiled. "So, why does Samantha not like you?" asked Sam.

We all went quiet. "We can't tell you that for fear that it will affect THE WORLD'S OUTCOME!" yelled Clair.

"Clair!" we all yelled.

"What some things should not be messed with." she said.

We all nodded. My stomach started to rumble. All eyes turned on me.

"What, I have not hunted in a week, I'm Hungry and if you keep looking at me like that I'll turn you into lunch!" I said.

The girls knew I was joking, but the guys had a different look on their faces.

"I'm kidding." I said to ease the tension. "I have to go hunting." I said.

Tanya nodded. "Just don't get into trouble, I don't want to be in the shower and be orbed into the middle of the field butt naked." she said.

We all laughed and Clair spoke.

"As I recall, you looked amazing in your bath soap!" she said.

Jacob laughed. "You mean that really happened?" he asked.

Tanya nodded. "Oh, yes it did." she said. J

acob laughed and looked to me. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I said. I smiled. Maybe this whole being stuck in a different time, wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

chapter 4:

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V.<p>

Sam had decided to go get Emily from the food store, and we girls decided it was time to talk.

"So we are stuck here, in this time, so that we can redoo our future, because we did something wrong?" I asked.

Tanya nodded. "Exactly. We are also here to change the future for others." she replied. "So what does that mean?" I asked.

Tanya spoke. "I think it means that there is something we need to change, that will fix all our futures." she said.

I nodded. The next thing we knew there were footsteps on the porch. We all knew who it was. Sam and Emily walked in.

"Oh this is so great!" said Emily. I'm so happy that you are here. I was needing some girl time." she said we all nodded. "What, wolf got your tongue?" she asked.

"No it's just that..." Clair was cut off by Rachel covering her mouth. "Clair, you can't say anything. It could ruin the future." she said.

Tanya sighed. "Maybe this is what the legend was talking about." she said. We all knew what she was meaning. "Are you sure Tanya?" I asked.

Tanya nodded. "Yes, I'm sure!" she said. Sam and Emily were watching us with uncertain eyes. "Ok then." I said. Tanya started to speak.

"ok, the deal is..." she stopped. she couldn't do it. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." she said and walked out of the house. I sighed.

"Rachel, I do it, go after her and let her know that I did it for her." I replied. Rachel nodded and followed Tanya.

I was just Sarah, Clair and I.

* * *

><p>Sarah's P.O.V.<p>

"You know what Kim, I'll do it. " I said. Kim had a look of relief.

"Oh thank God I couldn't do it." she said. I sighed and looked at Emily. I stood up and took her hands in mine.

"You see Emily, right now you are married to Sam. And in a month, you're going to find out that you're pregnant. You're going to have that beautiful baby girl and name her Samantha. She is a demon child. I'll tell you that." I said.

"Oh that's nice." said Kim. "Way to tell her about her evil child." she said.

I sighed. "Well, you think you could have done it any better?" I asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. Clair rolled her eyes and spoke.

"What Sarah's trying to tell you is that when your daughter turns one, you are going to get murdered by a vampire, who we kill." she said.

Sam's arms tightened around Emily. "I won't let that happen." he said. Clair looked to me and then spoke.

"But you need to, that's why we didn't want to tell you, but then Tanya sacrificed her future to save Emily." she said.

Sam stopped. "Why would Tanya not be able to help us?" he asked. Emily took a breath in. "Oh, I get it." she said.

I nodded. "Yup. That pretty much sums it up." I said. Emily sighed. "Sam, she's your imprint after I die." said Emily.

Sam froze. "Is that even possible?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh yes, My imprint, Embry, imprinted on Tara, but then she died, and then he met me and imprinted on me. It's perfectly normal." I said.

Sam took a deep breath. "Tara's going to die?" he asked. I sighed. "THIS IS GREAT, THE DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER. SHUT UP SO WE DON'T RUIN ALL OUR LIVES AND MAKE US SAD IN THE FUTURE!" Yelled Kim.

I nodded. "I can't say anymore." I said.

Emily and Sam nodded. "Well, we'll just have to talk this through, that's all." he said.

I nodded. "Ok, now we imprints, including you Emily, need to make some plans." I said.

"What kind of plans?" asked Emily. I smiled. "You know what's great about being from the future, I know all the lottery numbers that were played." I said. Sam stopped.

"Isn't that illegal?" he asked. I smiled. "The legend said to help ourselves too. And who's going to believe I'm from the future?" I asked.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Ok, ladies, time to play the lottery and win some money!" I said.

That night, we all made a plan out. Each one of us would play some numbers, every three months.

We had the perfect plan. We would all play it once, and then if we needed more money, we would play it again.

So, we had Sam play it first. They of course won. They were so overjoyed.

It was just the amount they needed to live a happy life.

Then we waited three months and Jacob Black played it. He of course won too. So that's how we did it. Waiting three months between each play. The girls and I bought a house to live in together. We figured since, we would be living here for the rest of our lives, we could splurge a little. Of course, the rest of the guys imprinted on us, one by one. This was going to be interesting.


	5. Trailer and Photo Info

Hey Everyone, I have Photos and A Trailer up for my story. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

The weeks had been hard for me. Emily found out that she was pregnant, which we knew was going to happen. It was hard for me to see that the man I loved, was married to another woman, and that I could not have him, until she was dead. Emily was now, nine months pregnant. It was the most morbid feeling in the world. Even then, Now that things were told and changed, maybe I would never be with Sam. I sighed and decided to take a walk. Maybe that would clear my head. I was walking and reached the meadow. I heard a twig snap and whipped my head around to see Jacob smiling at me. "You scaired me." I said. Jacob smiled. "Sorry. I just noticed that you looked sad, want to talk about it?" he asked. I sighed. "Even if I told you, your brain would just tell Sam." I said. Jacob nodded in understanding. "I get it, it's hard for you to see the man you love with someone else." he said. I nodded and the tears started to fall. "Shhhh. Tanya, it's ok. It's going to work out ok." he said. I laughed. "Emily is going to die! How is that ok?" I nearly yelled. Jacob stopped. "I didn't think about it like that." he said. I sighed. "It's just so hard. I don't know what to do. I just wish I was back in my time and didn't have to deal with this." I said. Jacob nodded and we spent the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

><p>Clair's P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting on my porch, reading, when I noticed Quil. He was standing on the lawn, just looking at me. "What can I do for you?" I asked. Quil smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date?" he asked. I smiled. Quil always had a way of making me feel special. "I would love that very much." I said. Quil smiled. "So, you already know about the whole imprint thing?" he asked. I nodded. "Yup, and I am so happy that fate brought us together." I said. Quil blushed. "Well, that's nice of you to say." he said. I smiled. "Don't worry. I've seen you at your worst." I said. Quil looked up. "Y...You...You have?" he asked. I nodded. "I can't tell you what it is, but you'll know." I said. Quil nodded and spoke. "Well, I got to get back, but I'll see you tonight." he said. I smiled and waved to him as he left. My heart felt a million times lighter. I just hoped the rest of the girls were having as much luck as I was.

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V.<p>

I was sitting in my room, when I heard a rustle in the tree, next to my window. Me, being me, rolled my eyes and opened the window. "Come on in Jared." I said. I heard a gasp and Jared jumped through my window. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. I blushed. "Well, after we got married, you would always come through the window, cause it was faster." I replied. Jared smiled. "yea, that sounds like me." he said. I smiled. "Yea, you always said..." I stopped. I was not going to share that with Jared. "I always said, what?" he asked. I sighed. "Oh, nothing, just forget I said anything." I said. Jared sighed. "I think I'm giong to have to tickled it out of you." He replied. I laughed. "I don't think so." I said, backing up and picking up my notebook for a weapon. Jared laughed. "You really think that notebook can hurt me?" he asked. I smiled. "Ah, but you forget one thing, my love, I'm your imprint, and I can do whatever I want to you." I said. Jared stopped. "Yo...You love me?" he asked. I sighed. I knew I had blown it. "Yes, Jared, I love you." I said. Jared smiled and took a step closer. "Good, Cause I love you too." he said. I smiled. "Ah, that's so sweet." I said. Jared took another step closer, and then next thing I knew, I had a kiss, that reminded me of how much I loved him. I just hope the rest of the girls were getting lucky like me.

* * *

><p>Renesmee's P.O.V.<p>

I took a deep breath. I just finished eating, and Jacob and I were walking home. "So, still hungry?" he asked. I smiled. "No, just ready to not walk." I said. THe next thing I knew, I was in his arms, and he was carrying me bridal style. "Jake, I'm a freaking vampire, I think I can walk without getting tired. " I said. Jake smiled. "Yes, but you don't feel like walking, and you don't weigh much, so it's a piece of cake." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Jake, that's really nice of you." I said. Jake smiled and I smiled back with girly love struck eyes. Jake stopped walking and our lips met. It was like fire and Ice. It was the perfect blend for us. It felt so heavenly. I opened my eyes to look at Jake who smiled. "How was that for a first kiss?" he asked. I smiled. "I think it was grand." I said. Jake smiled and we continued to walk. I just hoped the rest of the girls were getting as lucky as I was.

* * *

><p>Sarah's P.O.V.<p>

Embry and I talked, and he was really hurting over the impending death of his girlfriend. I sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. You never told me how she died, so I can't help you there." I said. Embry smiled. "Even if you did know, I wouldn't ask that of you." he said. I smiled. "That means a lot to me." I said. The next thing we knew, we heard a scream and Embry was off in a flash. I followed him as best as I could. When I finally got there, there was poor Embry, holding Tara in his arms, and she was dead. I sighed. "Oh, Embry. I'm so sorry. Don't look at me, cause I don't want anymore confusion for you right now." I said. Embry nodded. "I'm going to go get Sam." I said. Embry sighed. "Thanks Sarah." he said. I rushed as fast as my legs could take me. I bumped into Jake and Renesmee and told them what happened. Jake rushed to Embry and Renesmee rushed ahead of me. I finally got there to find sam had already left. I was not about to go back to the clearing, for fear that Embry might not be able to handle what was going on at this moment. I sighed. I guess I didn't get much luck today. I walked into my room and laid on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

I watched as Sam and the rest of the gang came back. They did not have Tara's body, so I assumed that they burried her. I sighed. "Where's the body?" I asked. Embry shuddered. "She was bitten too, so we couldn't take the chance." he said. I sighed. "Oh Embry, Come to mama Tanya. " I said. Embry chuckled and came in for a hug. The next thing I knew, the whole pack was on top of me for a group hug. I laughed and soon, Embry was smiling. We sat down on the couch, and let Embry pick out the movie. We made his favorite food, and we let him get the best seat. I felt horrible for him, but knew that someday, he would find favor with Sarah and make her his wife. I watched the movie, and my view would steer toward Sam. I had to get over this, because if they had it, then I would never be with Sam. I sighed. I got up, in the middle of the movie, and went for a walk.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

Today was the day. Emily was going to die today. I had thought about this long and hard. I knew that this had killed Sam inside, and that I had healed him. Maybe if I tried to help him save her, then he would be ok. I knew that that could change the future, but at this point,

I just wanted the man I love, to be happy. Kim came into the room. "It's today, isn't it." she said. I sighed. "Yea, and I'm struggling so hard, to figure out if I should help, or stay out of it. My mind tells me to help, but my heart tells me something different." I said. Kim sighed. "I wish I could help you there." she said. I sighed. "Why does life have to be so complicated!" I yelled. Kim laughed. "What's going on in here?" asked Clair. She had a smile on her face. "I can't believe it's been a year. Emily had her baby, and Sam is a great father." she said. I looked up at her. "Yes, it is great. It makes me feel like a husband steeler." I said.

"Oh honey, don't say that. It's not your fault that you got transported to a different time." she said. I laughed. "You know, when you talk like that it really makes me wonder about you. "I said. Clair smiled. "Well, look on the bright side, if you stay out of it, then Sam won't be able to blame you, except to say you didn't help, but if you get involved, sam might blame you and say it was your fault." she said. "Thanks, that's a great bright side." I said. Clair smiled. "Anytime." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled. Clair stopped. "Oh, I know. I just have to go." she said. I smiled. "Got a date with Quil?" I asked. She smiled. "No, but Quil is going to hang out a little with me, cause he wants to stay close to Emily." she said. I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that she has protection. I just don't know what to do. I love Sam with all my heart. This last year has been so hard for me. I mean, one minuet, we're married and making passionate love..." I was cut off. "Oh girl, I don't need to hear this." said Kim. "Sorry." I said. "The next minuet I'm here and he's with his dead wife." I said.

"What do I say to that, or do. I'm in love with Sam Uley, and I want him for myself. How can I put myself aside and save her, change my future, and make me go back to dancing late at the halter club." I said. Clair sighed. "I think that when Emily died, Sam went ther to drown his sadness away. That's how he found you, remember, and you picked him up off his feet and made him whole again, and in return, he provided for you, and took care of you, and made it so that you didn't have to work that low life job anymore." she said. I sighed.

"Yea, he did. I just don't want to go back to that, but I have decided that because I love Sam, I'm going to save Emily." I said. There was a door closing and we looked to see that the once open door was now closed. "What was that?" asked Clair. "I don't know, but I think someone was listening." I said. Kim got up and looked out the door. "I don't see anyone." she said. I sighed. "We better go to the guys to help save Emily, you know how it went down." I replied.

* * *

><p>Emily's P.O.V.<p>

I wanted to see the girls, so I walked up to the house. The front door was open, so I walked in. I heard some talking and it seemed that Tanya was crying. I stopped to listen. I knew it was wrong, but I really wanted to hear what they were saying, and they might stop if I came into the room. "Yes, it is great. It makes me feel like a husband steeler." said Tanya.

"Oh honey, don't say that. It's not your fault that you got transported to a different time." said Clair. Tanya laughed. "You know, when you talk like that it really makes me wonder about you. "she said. "Well, look on the bright side, if you stay out of it, then Sam won't be able to blame you, except to say you didn't help, but if you get involved, sam might blame you and say it was your fault." said Clair.

"Thanks, that's a great bright side." said Tanya. "Anytime." she said. "I was being sarcastic!" yelled Tanya. "Oh, I know. I just have to go." said Clair. "Got a date with Quil?" asked Tanya. "No, but Quil is going to hang out a little with me, cause he wants to stay close to Emily." replied Clair. I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that she has protection.

I just don't know what to do. I love Sam with all my heart. This last year has been so hard for me. I mean, one minuet, we're married and making passionate love..." she was cut off. "Oh girl, I don't need to hear this." said Kim. "Sorry." said Tanya.

I continued to listen, but I felt bad for Tanya. This poor girl was feeling bad for something that she could not control. It wasn't fair to her.

"The next minuet I'm here and he's with his dead wife." said Tanya. "What do I say to that, or do. I'm in love with Sam Uley, and I want him for myself. How can I put myself aside and save her, change my future, and make me go back to dancing late at the halter club." said Tanya. Clair sighed. "I think that when Emily died, Sam went ther to drown his sadness away.

That's how he found you, remember, and you picked him up off his feet and made him whole again, and in return, he provided for you, and took care of you, and made it so that you didn't have to work that low life job anymore." she said.

I stood in my hiding spot in awe. This poor girl was living a life that no woman should ever live and my Sam, our Sam, saved her. This was too much to handle.

"Yea, he did. I just don't want to go back to that, but I have decided that because I love Sam, I'm going to save Emily." said Tanya. I could not take it anymore.

I had to get out of there. This poor girl was putting up the love of her life just to make him happy. I had to get to somewhere where I could think. I rushed out the door, not caring if it made a noise on the way out.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7:

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

I walked to Sam's house to find the house in confusion. "Ok, what's going on?" I asked. Sam stopped pacing and looked at me. "Emily's gone!" he said. I took in a deep breath. This was it. This was my chance to help him be happy. I started to speak, but was cut off by Sam. "She left a note." he said. I stopped. "I don't remember that in the story." I said. Sam stopped. "You mean this wasn't supposed to happen?" he asked. I shook my head. "What did it say?" I asked. Sam sighed. "Here." he said and handed it to me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Wolf Pack,<em>

_I think it's best this way. please don't follow me, even though you probably will. I could not live with myself if I changed the future of someone who has worked so hard to get from a low and horrible living, to being happy. I'm sorry, but I just can't support the change of the future, in this aspect. I love you all, and will be watching over you when I die._

_Emily._

* * *

><p>I stopped. This didn't sound like Emily. What had gotten into her. Sam spoke.<p>

"What did she mean when she said. low and horrible living to being happy?" he asked. I gulped. The room went quiet and Clair walked up to me and squeezed my hand. I smiled. I now had the confidence I needed to speak. "I was an exotic dancer in the bar, that's how I met you." I said.

The guys whooted and howled in laughter. "Sam in a hooter Bar? is that even legal?" asked Jared. I blushed. This was actually getting more embarrassing than I thought it would be. Sam must have noticed this, because he used his Alpha command to make the guys stop. I smiled at him.

"You were so sad after Emily died, that you just bumbed out on life." I said. Sam nodded. "Well, things are different now." he said. I nodded. "I know where she is going to be. Let's go, we can save her." I said. Sam stopped. "Well, if you want to save Emily, then let's go." I said. Sam slowly nodded in agreement and we ran to get Emily. She was standing on the cliff. I rushed to her. "Emily, don't do this!" I yelled. Emily smiled. "I can't stand to see you loose your future over me. This has to be done." she said.

I sighed. "No you don't." I said. Sam gave me a questioning look. "What are you going to do? "he asked with concern. I felt the tear swelling up in my eyes, and I sighed.

"I'm going to do something that will fix everything." I said. I could see the tears in Sam's eyes. "Tanya, please don't do this." he said, taking a step closer to me. "It has to be done." I said. Emily coughed. "What is she going to do?" she asked. I smiled. "This." I said. And before anyone could stop me, I jumped off the cliff to my death. Death was not what I expected.

I felt the cold of the water surrounding me, and I knew I was drowning. If you could imagine the most peaceful kind of death, drowning is not that. I felt the water going into my lungs and I took my last breath. There was nothing I cold do. I had sacrificed my life so that Emily could live. Maybe the fates would allow it.

* * *

><p>Sam's P.O.V.<p>

"I can't believe she just jumped. "said Jared. I sighed. "I can't just let her die." I said. Emily smiled.

"Go save her." she said. I nodded and dove in after Tanya, but I could not find her body anywhere.

"Where did she go, she jumped here!" I yelled. Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob all jumped in to help me search for Tanya. "I got her!" yelled Jacob. I sighed in relief. We pulled her to the beach, and Jacob started doing CPR. She wasn't responding. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and I turned to the cliff. Emily was being held by the neck, off of the cliff, by a vampire. Not just any vampire.

It was none other than Bella Cullen. It seemed that Edward had not anticipated Bella's thirst. She was way too powerful, and the volturi loved her. She in turn lived how she pleased and ate as she pleased as well. I started to run toward the scene, but was stopped when Bella spoke.

"Not so fast, I know you are far away, but you can hear me werewolf. I am going to kill her and make you watch. You won't get here in time." she said. I bolted toward the cliff. There was no way I was going to loose both women in the same day. I reached the cliff, just as Bella snapped Emily's neck. "Nooooo!" I yelled, falling to my knees. I lost the woman I loved. "I lunged at Bella and tore her to shreads.

I picked up my lighter and lit the pieces. I turned around to see Edward Cullen.

"Thank you, I couldn't catch her to do the job myself." he said. I sighed. "I will never forgive you, so get lost." I said. Just then, Renesmee came running up to us. She looked at the scene in front of her and spoke. "Oh this is messed up!" she said. I sighed. "Yes Renesmee it is!" I replied. Edward stopped. "Did you say Renesmee?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, Edward was not in the lupe. "Oh, yea, they got traveled back in time!" I said. Edward stood shocked. "So , you're my Renesmee?" he asked. Renesmee smiled.

"Hi daddy!" she said. Edward smiled. "Wow, you grew up to be a beautiful young vampire. Who's the lucky mate?" he asked. I snorted and looked to Renesmee. She nodded. "It's jake!" I retorted. Edward growled. "Oh, come on! Not a werewolf. Please tell me he didn't..." he stopped and shook his head. Obviously he read our minds.

"Ok, I'm going to go now, you should get down to Tanya before she goes to the light. She's getting pretty close." he said. I stopped. "You can read her mind from this far?" I asked in amazment. Edward nodded. "Now go, you don't want to loose two women in one day." he said. I nodded and bolted toward Tanya, whie Renesmee talked with Edward. I stepped next to the gang who cleared the way for me. Tanya was still not responding to Jacob's CPR.

I growled. "Let me try." I said. The guys obeyed and I went to work on reviving Tanya. The next thing I knew, Tanya was coughing up water and trying to breath. I had never been so happy. I looked at Tanya, our eyes met, and I was a gonner. "Oh man, he's in mars." said Quil. "Dude, is it possible to get over someone that fast?" asked Jacob. Embry smiled.

"Yea, look at me and Sarah! She was my imprint, but I feel that we should wait a while, to honor Tara. She agreed." he said. I smiled. "I think that's a respectful idea!" I said. Tanya gave us a small smile. "I won't have it any other way!" she whispered out. I smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up, and we can talk about it when you're well rested." I said. Tanya nodded and fell asleep in my arms,as I carried her back.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8:

* * *

><p>Tanya's P.O.V.<p>

I sat up in bed and smiled. The day was nice and warm. I loved the feeling of warmth. After what I had gone through, I needed all the warmth I could get. That also included having the pack hang out on my bed with me. I needed some heat and they were heaters. Sam came into the room to talk to me earlier.

"Tanya, this is knew for me. I loved Emily, she was my wife, now she's dead, and then i imprint on you. It's so crazy." he said. I smiled. "Look, we've been through this before, ok, I've been through this before, I'm willing to wait." I said. Sam smiled. "Thanks." he said. I smiled. "Anytime." I said. I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. I must have swollowed too much water.

"Ouch, ouch ouch ouch." I yelled. Sam was by my side in an instant. "I think something's...ouch ouch ouch ouch." I said. Sam yelled for Jacob who was upstairs in a flash. I grimaced at the pain. I pulled up my shirt to see that there was a gash on my stomach. It looked really bad.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen." he said. I sighed. "Sounds like a plan." I said. Dr. Cullen was there within minuets, and asked us to tell him our story, so we did. It's not like we had anything better to do, well, other than tend to my wound, but it looked stable, so I didn't mind at all. When we had finished our story, Dr. Cullen looked at Renesmee. "So you're my grandaughter?" he asked. Renesmee smiled. "Hi." she said. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Wow you have grown up so much." he said. I smiled. "Yea and we're stuck here, so can you please fix my wound."

I said. Dr. Cullen chuckled. He ordered everyone out of the room, but Sam refused to leave. I sighed. "Dr. Cullen. In the future, he's my husband, so he's seen it all!" I said, emphasizing the all. Dr. cullen chuckled and Sam went pale. "Relax wolfy, it's ok." I said. Sam chuckled and watched as Dr. Cullen cleaned my wound up. He studies it for a moment and then spoke. "Tanya, can I ask you something?" he asked. I smiled. "Yea, you're my doctor." I replied. Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Well, I have cleaned your wond, but I see that the gash went allt he way through into your abdomin, so I'm going to have to stich it up." he said. I sighed. "Great! More sharp pointy objects." I said. Dr. Cullen smiled. He got his supplies and leaned over my abdomin and started to put pressure, so that he could pull the skin back together. The pain wasn't too bad, so I asked him not to use the numbing medicine.

He nodded and continued to work. Right when he was about to start sewing me up, he stopped and stilled. "What's wrong?" asked Sam, who also noticed this. "Well, it seems that Tanya's tubes broke." he said. I sighed. "There is no way of having any children?" I asked. Dr. Cullen's sad face, said it all. "I'm sorry Tanya." he said. I smiled. "Well, at least it's just one tube." I said. Dr. Cullen smiled. "Look on the bright side, just because one broke does not mean you can't have children, you just have a lesser chance at is, that's all. It's nothing that hormones won't help." he said.

I smiled. "thanks Dr. Cullen." I replied. He finished stitching me up and left. Sam then sat down. "Now, where were we." he said. I smiled. "I believe we were about to decided that we were going to honor Emily and wait for your imprint to take effect on us both. "I said. Sam smiled. "So we are making the Imprint a friendship for now, until I'm ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, then I'm honored to be your best friend." he said. I giggled and snuggled into my pillows. "Sam, I'm freazing, can you shut the window?" I asked. Within minuets, the window was shut, the fireplace roaring, and Sam was next to me to warm me up. "Howz that?" he asked. I smiled. "I think that it's just great." I said. Sam smiled. "I'm glad. You helped me and yourselves." he said. I sighed.

"I just wished I could have saved Emily." I said. Sam stiffened. "I do too, but destiny sometimes has it's own calling." he said. I smiled. "So, still ok with being with your future wife?" I asked. realizing it came out wrong right away. "I didn't mean." I said, but was cut off by Sam shooshing me. "It's ok, I know what you meant." he said. I smiled. "thanks Sam." I said and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 9:

Tanya's P.O.V.

I woke up to the fresh smell of burning oil. oil? why was I smelling the same smell that I smelled in my future home. I shot up and felt pain in my head. I reached up to my head, and found a big lump. I heard footsteps come into the room and there was Sam.

"Hey honey, are you ok? You took quite a fall when Marie threw a rock and hit you." he said. I sighed. "Who's Maria?" I asked. Sam paled. "Jacob, she doesn't remember!" he said. I sighed. Sam what do you know about the past?" I asked, just as jacob came into the room. Sam sighed. "You came back from the future, remember?" he asked. I smiled. "Ok, so it wasn't a dream. I feel like i've slept for years." I said. Sam paled. "Maybe you did." he said. There was a comotion downstairs,

and Clair, Sarah, Rachel, and Kim all stumbled upstairs, along with Renesmee. "What happened. I was in the living room, and now we're here." said Kim. I laughed. "Oh thank God, I thought I was going crazy." I said. Suddenly, I had a worldwin of flashes. It was a year after the day in the future, when we went to the past. I only missed a year. I smiled. "So what did I miss?" I asked. Sam chuckled. "I'm still confused. I just know you have been sleeping for about two weeks." he said. "So we went back in time in our heads?" i asked. Sam nodded. "And because Samantha didn't do it right, we were able to get affected, so whatever you did, we remember." said Sam.

I sighed. "Did we all sleep?" I asked. Jacob nodded. "Oh yea, try sleeping next to a vampire, it's creepy." he said. Nessie smiled. "Yea, I can see that." she replied. So we have been out for two weeks. How is that?" I asked. Sam smiled. "Well, because you are bonded, you all went out, when really, it was just aimed at you, by none other than Samantha." he said. I smiled. "Do you belive me now?" I asked. Sam smiled. "Yes, she is a demon child." he said. I smiled. "Ok, so where do we go from here?" I asked.

Sam chuckled and the rest of the gang left. "How about I fill you in." he said. I smiled. "So, you're going to save my future?" I asked. Sam smiled. "I already think you did that on your own." he said before sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
